


Bal

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Multi, Post Revelations, Revelations Spoilers, Romance, Siblings, Vallah, siblings bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: La fête était merveilleuse, mais Léo restait plongé dans ses pensées.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Family et un peu de Angst dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Couple: TakumixKamui, XanderxHinoka, RyomaxCamilla et LeoxSakura
> 
> Personnages:Les familles royales
> 
> Monde: Révelations

Le palais royal de Vallah était une merveille d'architecture. Les arrangements et constructions avaient été faits très rapidement grâce à de nombreux ouvriers venus des différents royaumes, mêlant les styles et les architectures en un résultat sublime. Le nouveau pays était désormais peuplé, des villages flambant neufs étaient bâtis ici et là. Des habitants de tout horizon étaient venus s'installer dans ce nouveau royaume.

Il n'était pas rare, dans les rues, de croiser des hoshidiens, des nohriens, des kitsunes, des chevois...créant de par leur diversité un nouveau peuple, fidèle au nouveau couple royal du nouveau royaume.

Et avait lieu, en cette soirée, la première fête officielle à laquelle les familles les plus importantes des différents pays avaient été invitées, et tous les acteurs de la victoire contre Anankos étaient présents. La salle de bal du palais était magnifique. Chaque convive semblait savourer la fête, de nombreux danseurs occupaient la piste de danse. Les gens les plus importants de la noblesse parlaient entre eux ou tentaient d'attirer l'attention des familles royales, sachant que les plus jeunes princesses étaient toujours libres de tout engagement, ainsi que le jeune prince de Nohr.

Léo tenait son verre dans sa main, buvant une petite gorgée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette situation arriverait: _Kamui reine d'un nouveau royaume. Kamui étant mariée._ Cela avait été difficile à avaler. Et il était désormais ici en visite officielle, avec son frère et ses sœurs. Ses yeux fixaient son aînée qui dansait avec son époux un peu plus loin. Sa robe la mettait bien en valeur et ses cheveux brillaient comme du nacre ou de l'ivoire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça, être si épanouie et joyeuse.

Il regarda son frère aîné «Elle a l'air si heureuse.»

«Oui. Elle rayonne de bonheur» Déclara le plus vieux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, regardant affectueusement leur sœur.

 _Sans nous._ Aurait sifflé entre ses dents Léo quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il avait passé le cap de sa jalousie enfantine. Il aimait sa sœur et ça ne changerait jamais mais ils étaient adultes désormais et avaient des responsabilités. Il serait toujours son petit frère mais elle avait un mari et bientôt elle aurait des enfants.

_Sa propre famille._

_L'idée d'avoir d'autres neveux et des nièces lui réchauffait étrangement le cœur._

«Léo, je ne veux pas te bousculer. Mais tu arrives à l'âge où tu devrais commencer à chercher quelqu'un...» commença Xander avec appréhension. «Tu...»

Le jeune prince grinça des dents aux mots de son frère «Ce n'est pas parce que as épousé Hinoka et que Camilla a épousé Ryoma que...»

Le roi de Nohr secoua la tête «Rien à voir Léo. C'est ton devoir. Je n'ai toujours pas de fils. Et Camilla est reine d'Hoshido maintenant. Elle a déjà donné naissance à un héritier. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pour le moment que toi comme...

\- Ta femme pourrait aussi donner naissance à ton premier enfant...dans les prochains mois.»

Xander ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils «Tu es un membre de la famille royale. Le second fils. Second dans l'ordre de succession. Camilla a renoncé au trône de Nohr en devenant reine de Hoshido.»

Le blond toussota «Tu ferais mieux de surveiller Élise au lieu de me harceler.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour notre petite sœur. Silas veille sur elle.»

 _Ho? Le preux chevalier avait lâché sa belle tailleuse? «_ Écoutes. Je ne penses pas me marier dans un futur proche. Vous avez déjà fait assez pour la paix avec votre double mariage non? Les princesses les plus âgées épousant les nouveaux rois. Et Kamui qui a passé la bague au doigt d'un prince de Hoshido.» Il haussa les épaules, songeant que cette union _marquait la préférence de sa sœur pour sa patrie ''natale''_ pour beaucoup de monde à Nohr.

Son aîné soupira «C'était arrangé mais rien n'était forcé. J'aime ma femme Léo. Et je ne doute pas des sentiments de notre beau-frère, surtout depuis que Camilla m'a affirmé que Shiro n'était que le premier de sa famille de sept ou huit enfants.»

Léo ricana «Pauvre Ryoma!» Il regarda Kamui qui semblait dans un autre monde dans les bras de son mari «Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas comme eux. C'est limite si on n'existe plus quand ils sont ensembles.

\- Léo, ils s'aiment, laisses-les. N'agis pas comme un petit garçon qui grogne parce qu'on lui vole sa sœur.» Fit Xander, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres tandis qu'il regardait sa cadette et son beau-frère.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules «N'espère jamais me voir ainsi, en amoureux transi! Et je le redis, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me marier pour servir un quelconque intérêt.» Il se tourna vers son frère «Et c'est définitif. Alors à moins que tu n'ai autre chose à dire...

\- En fait...j'ai quelque chose à te demander.» Son aîné se passa la main dans les cheveux. Tout le monde est occupé alors Ryoma aimerait que tu proposes de danser à sa petite sœur Sakura afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour la prochaine danse.»

Son cadet le jugea d'un air scrutateur, comme s'il flairait un piège. Se mordant la lèvre, il hocha la tête avec hésitation «Très bien. Mais j'espère qu'il n'y a aucune intention cachée là-dedans.» Il s'éloigna, marchant sur le bord de la piste. Il rejoignit la famille royale de Hoshido juste au moment où la danse se terminait et où certains danseurs revenaient vers leurs familles. Kamui, tenant la main de son époux, revint vers sa famille natale. _Pas la sienne._ Léo se reprit: Kamui était la reine de Vallah et sa grande sœur Camilla faisait parti de la famille royale de Hoshido désormais.

Cette dernière sourit, faisant un câlin à la jeune souveraine «Tu danses toujours aussi bien Kamui.

\- Pas trop fatigué Takumi?» plaisanta Hinoka, donnant un coup de coude à son petit frère qui rougit.

Le concerné rajusta sa couronne, encore peu habitué à la porter en soirée «Hum.. Tu peux parler, je t'ai vu marcher sur les pieds de Xander.

\- Une fois.

\- Deux.»

Sakura rit doucement, puis remarqua l'arrivant «Prince Léo!

\- Je vous en pris, appelez moi juste par mon prénom.» il tendit la main à la jeune princesse, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire «M'accorderiez vous cette prochaine danse?»


End file.
